


The Fourth Moon of Kr'vta

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgemas 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidgemas 2020, Sneaking Out, Snow Angels, the rest of Team Voltron is mentioned but don't have any speaking lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: While Lance tries to convince Allura that they should take a vacation on a snow planet, Keith and Pidge take matters in their own hands and set off without the rest of the paladins.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidgemas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073528
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Fourth Moon of Kr'vta

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kidgemas event started over on Tumblr! Today's prompt is "Snow Angels".

There was only so long that Pidge was willing to watch Lance's painfully awkward attempts at flirting with Allura while also trying to convince her that a vacation on a planet covered in snow was exactly what they all needed. (Though why Lance “I-hate-the-cold-and-will-bundle-up-in-sweaters-if-the-temperature-drops-below-60” McClain _wanted_ to go play in the snow would remain a mystery that she didn't care enough to solve.) She took a good look around to make sure Coran, Shiro, and Hunk were too preoccupied to pay her any attention and then she tapped Keith on the arm and gestured towards the doors.

It took Keith a few seconds to understand what she was indicating and then he nodded and they left the bridge without anyone noticing. Once the doors shut behind them, he turned to Pidge to ask what she wanted.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “Who do you think helped Lance find a planet that's safe enough for us to visit? I figure we may as well enjoy it before Allura fully shuts down Lance's idea.”

A flicker of confusion crossed Keith's face. “You... _want_ to go play in the snow?”

“Yeah, it sounds like fun,” Pidge said with a shrug. “Mom and dad used to take us to a snow lodge on some holidays just to get away from everything. Matt and I always had a blast. If it's not something you're into I understand, but I'm still going to go.”

Keith was quiet for a moment but he didn't hesitate to continue following her. It was as they drew close to the fabrication room and slowed down to open the door, that he softly admitted: “I've never seen snow before.”

Pidge paused long enough to glance his way and give him a smile. “Then we better get you suited up.”

The door slid open before them and Pidge led the way to the fabricator on the far side of the room. A variety of fabric samples were hung around the rest of the walls, all labeled so that someone could fully customize their clothing if they wanted. The only place along those three walls that didn't have fabric was a door leading to the changing rooms. For Pidge it was all familiar; she'd visited the room a number of times to recreate her favorite sweater, as well as to make a variety of shirts that she wore beneath it.

“What is this place?” Keith asked as he looked around.

“Wait, you've never been to the fabrication room?” Pidge asked with a frown. “How have you been wearing the _exact_ same thing this whole time? I thought Shiro was going to show you how to use this!”

Keith shrugged. “I think he was planning to, but I never saw the point. I just use the shower in my room to wash everything at the end of the day and let it dry overnight.”

Pidge made a sound like she wanted to say something, but instead turned away to cover up her grin. It really wasn't a surprise that Keith was so self-sufficient in such an unnecessary way. She found it charming, in its own way.

“We'll talk about that later, but right now we're making you a coat. And a hat and gloves. Maybe some thicker pants,” Pidge mused. “You know, I made fun of Lance when he spent an entire day in here trying to input styles from Earth, but I may have to thank him for doing that, otherwise we'd be running around in the snow in our armor instead. Yes, that's an option. No, we're not doing that.”

“I guess that would ruin the spirit of things,” Keith remarked, sounding as though he was trying not to laugh.

“It would.”

Pidge directed Keith to step up onto a raised platform so the system could scan him for his measurements. Soon after, she made a few quick selections on the screen and the fabrication machine went to work. It wasn't long before there were two bundles of clothing deposited in a chute in-between the screen and the platform where Keith stood.

“Here's yours,” Pidge said, gesturing to the bundle of red-and-black. Her own was noticeably green, and she scooped it up into her arms and set off to the changing room without waiting for Keith.

She took her time stripping out of her sweater, tank top, and shorts, carefully folding each and setting them to the side so she could retrieve them later, until she was standing only in her underwear. There was a brief moment where she admired the way the red looked against her pale skin but that moment quickly passed and she chastised herself for moving so slowly when Keith was undoubtedly waiting for her.

Pidge redressed in her chosen clothing – a white turtleneck and weatherproof gray pants (which had a texture somewhat similar to jeans), over which she wore a simple pea-coat in emerald green. To complete her ensemble were a pair of dark gray boots, as well as white gloves and a knit hat.

When she left the changing room, Keith was waiting for her as he pulled on his own gloves, which were black to match his pants and boots. His coat, which was similar in style to Pidge's but longer, was an attractive shade of red and he wore a scarf and hat that matched. He lifted his head as she approached, his eyes flickering over her form.

“Ready to go?” Pidge asked. “I was thinking we could take the Red Lion, since she's the fastest.”

Keith didn't hesitate to agree and it wasn't long before the pair of them were flying out into space with Pidge giving out the coordinates for Keith to input. To keep the others in the dark for a little while longer (and to buy more time to fully enjoy the snow), they temporarily turned off communication to the Castle of Lions.

“So, where exactly are we going?” Keith asked.

“The fourth moon of Kr'vta,” Pidge replied. “The poles are a whole new scale of subarctic, at least compared to Earth, but around the equator it usually stays just under freezing and it's perfect for snow.”

Kr'vta itself was a massive gaseous planet and was surrounded by several sets of icy rings, not unlike Saturn. Only the two largest moons had names – Kr'x and Kr'tn – and both were slightly larger than Earth and capable of housing life. The third largest moon had a liquid surface too hot for most species to handle. The fourth moon was known for its icy cold temperatures and while there were once several outposts established there, all intel suggested they had been abandoned for more profitable locations.

The Red Lion landed on the surface of the moon without any problem and Pidge and Keith were soon disembarking into the snowy landscape.

Pidge breathed in deeply, enjoying the crisp, fresh air.

It had been _so long_ since she last got to enjoy the snow. Plaht City never saw snow even during the coldest years, so the only time she saw any was during the winters when her family would vacation at a ski resort in the mountains. She had such fond memories of racing Matt to be the first one to make snow angels.

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed Keith's hand, tugging him farther out into the snowy field.

“Pidge, what-?”

“I'm going to show you how to make snow angels!”

She took his silence as agreement.

“The hardest part is standing up without ruining the image once you're done. Matt and I found the best way is to get someone else to help you up. Our parents were always willing to lend a hand, but in this case it'll just be me and you.” Pidge released his hand and took a few steps away. “Do you want to go first?”

“Um, maybe you should? That way I can see how it's done,” Keith said.

Pidge grinned at him as she spread her arms wide and tucked her chin against her chest before letting herself fall backwards. The snow cushioned her fall, the fresh top powder resettling and melting on her face. She giddily moved her arms and legs until she was sure she had the perfect image imprinted into the snow and then she raised her arms. “Lift me up, Keith!”

She could hear snow crunching beneath his feet as she approached and then saw a pair of hands come into view as he carefully grasped hers and began to pull her up and forward. It was when she was halfway up and able to stand on her own that she realized a problem, but it was too late.

Keith overestimated the amount of strength needed to help her up and yanked her fully into his arms, which knocked him off balance and backwards into the snow with Pidge on top of him.

For a few long seconds, they could only lay there.

And then Pidge started to laugh.

Keith snorted and was soon laughing just as hard, both of them lost to mild hysteria over their own silliness.

Pidge lifted herself up, suddenly aware of Keith's arm around her waist, and her breath caught in her throat as she witnessed pure joy light up his face. She couldn't bring herself to get up and ruin the moment, too enraptured by how _gorgeous_ he looked. (And she'd always found Keith attractive, but seeing him so happy made him even more so.)

The moment was eventually broken with the roar of a Lion from overhead and the rush of wind generated from the Blue Lion coming in for a fast landing.

Keith's laughter faded away, but his smile did not. “I think Lance ruined your snow angel.”

“I'm sure I can think of a suitable punishment. Want to help?” Pidge asked as she reluctantly stood. She held out her hand to help Keith, though he didn't need it.

“If it means I can shove snow down his coat? Absolutely.”

Pidge covered her mouth with one gloved hand to cover the giggle that bubbled up. “I think I can arrange that.”


End file.
